During some laser-based surgical procedures, a side-fire optical fiber member (also can be referred to as a side-fire member) can provide a medical practitioner with more control than a straight-firing optical fiber system when applying laser energy to a treatment area involving an off-axis location. For example, laser energy can be emitted towards a target area in a lateral direction via an angled surface of an optical waveguide of the side-fire optical fiber member. Even if carefully manufactured using known manufacturing techniques, a side-fire optical fiber member can be susceptible to, for example, undesirable laser energy leakage and/or premature structural failure. For example, light intensity from laser energy emitted from a distal end portion of the side-fire optical fiber member can boil a fluid around the distal end portion of the side-fire optical fiber member causing a cavitation bubble. A shockwave (e.g., an acoustic shockwave) produced when the cavitation bubble collapses around the distal end portion of the side-fire optical fiber member can damage the distal end portion of the side-fire optical fiber member.
Thus, a need exists for methods and apparatus related to a side-fire optical fiber member that can increase device longevity, increase laser energy transmission efficiency, reduce overheating, and/or increase patient safety.